


One Big Softie

by Adorablesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, don't know what else to tag, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablesterek/pseuds/Adorablesterek
Summary: Scott finds out about a secret his best friend has been keeping from him
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	One Big Softie

Once Stiles first slowly opened his eyes, he got quite startled, because he hadn’t woken up in his bedroom, as he usually did every day after a good night of sleep, or more like just a night of sleep, considered all of the nightmares he typically experienced.  
But anyway, instead of waking up in his own bed, he woke up in a king-size one, and completely different room, which was undeniably more classy and tidier, than his room had ever been. When his memory of what had happened last night finally hit him, he turned around to the man, who laid sleeping beside him, and pressed a soft kiss on his nose.  
“Good morning beautiful”, said the handsome and muscular man, with the voice of an angel, which always made Stiles’s heart jump a beat. “Good morning Der”, replied the younger man, while Derek opened his eyes with a big smile on his lips, that people rarely ever saw anymore, except Stiles of course.  
This whole relationship thing was fairly new for them both, since it was only a few weeks prior, that they finally had got their head out of their ass, and confessed their true feelings for each other, which led to a fun night for the pair, and involved some sexy times. Or not just some, but more like several rounds.  
“I don’t ever want to leave this bed again. I just want to stay here forever with you”, sighed Stiles, and wrapped himself around the older man. Derek just chuckled at that and kissed the boy’s head. “Well, we would have to leave at some point, so that we won’t starve to death”.  
“No need for that, we can fill each other up enough”, smirked the young man, while trying to manhandle his partner, which Derek without nearly trying quickly took control over, and got on top of his boyfriend.  
“Really Stiles?”, began Derek, and looked at the beauty trapped beneath him, who now wasn’t hidden under any covers, so Derek could indeed get a glimpse of his mate’s beautiful torso, which Derek absolutely adored, because of all those little moles, that covered his pale skin. “You know I’m the alpha. So, I wouldn’t try to challenge me”.  
“Oh really? what’re going to do about that sourwolf”, asked the little mischief below him. “What am I going to do about that? I don’t know Stiles, maybe I will just eat you”, said Derek teasingly, while starting to press soft kisses down Stiles’s torso. Stiles rapidly took a hold of his sourwolf’s hair, and let out multiple moans, which certainly satisfied the alpha, who could not get enough of the boy, and the wonderful sounds he could make.  
When Derek reached Stiles’s throbbing member, the poor boy begged his alpha to take care of it. “Derek, please…I can’t take all of this teasing”, cried Stiles out. Derek eyes flashed bright red at those words, because of the massive amount of arousal he got, after hearing Stiles beg for him, but then right before he was about to devour the boy, he just stopped, and rolled of Stiles again. “Jesus Der, why did you stop”.  
“Scott’s here”, growled the werewolf alongside him, and right was he, because just a few moments after, there was a loud bang on the front door.  
“Well, aren’t you going to answer the door”, requested Stiles, since he didn’t want to encounter his best friend now, as he knew Scott probably won’t be thrilled to find out, that he now was dating Derek. The big broody alpha, who was not on the best terms with Scott, ever since he started turning a bunch of hormonal teenagers.  
“He’s your best friend not mine”  
Stiles could not believe, what a chicken Derek was acting as. Why could he not just take care of Scott, and make him leave, so they could finish, what they started. But no, Derek was being a scared little puppy, because he didn’t want to face his boyfriend’s best friend, and what Scott would have to say, when he found out, that Derek had been banging Stiles.  
So, Stiles then began to get out of bed to quickly put some clothes on, since his coward of a boyfriend, didn’t have the balls to do it. “I really hate you sometimes”.  
“You do remember that I’m a werewolf, right? I can hear, when you’re lying”, stated Derek with a wink, which triggered an eyeroll from his counterpart, who now was moving down to face his best friend.  
“I know you’re in there Derek! Where’s Stiles?” shouted the other werewolf outside the door.  
Stiles had entirely forgotten the plans, he had made with Scott today, since he kind of bailed on him last night, where they had been supposed to hang out, because Derek needed some company, or you can also say, that he was extremely horny, and that seemed in Stiles mind to be better plans. Therefor Stiles promised that he would make it up to Scott tomorrow, but Stiles never showed up again. So, Scott went to his house, and asked the sheriff, where Stiles was, and he told him, that Stiles had gone to Derek’s loft, because he needed to research something with him.  
After hearing this Scott immediately stormed off to find them, so he could find out, what was really happening, because Stiles would never just research something with Derek, without letting Scott know, since he knew the alpha often frightened the fragile human. Or so he thought.  
“Hey buddy! How are you? It has been a long time, since we last saw each other”  
“We literally saw each other yesterday at school”  
“Yes...That’s correct, but it just feels like an eternity, doesn’t it?”  
“Stiles quit the games, what are you doing here?”  
“What I’m doing here? That’s a good question. You see I needed to talk with Derek about someth-”  
Before Stiles could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Scott sniffing loudly, “What’s that smell?”, uttered Scott with a disgusted face. He then pushed Stiles aside and went into the loft. “God it smells even worse in here,”  
Scott started to wrinkle his nose, “what have you guys been up too?”.  
It was first then, he got a prober look at Stiles, and what he saw made him let out a giant gasp. It was also here, that Stiles noticed the enormous hickey on his neck. He was so going to kill Derek later.  
“You and Derek? Really Stiles!? You could not find someone better, than that...?”  
Before Stiles could respond to that, and completely go of on his friend, about how Derek was the best guy anyone could ask for, and how it was Stiles, that didn’t deserve the alphas pure heart, then Derek finally decided to come out from his hiding.  
“Nice to see you too, Scott”  
He quickly turned to Derek, who now was slowly coming down the staircase. Scott let out a quite growl, and started moving forward to the other wolf, but was interrupted by his friend hand, that took a firm grip of his shirt.  
“Scott! Stop it,” Stiles yelled at him, “can we please just behave like adults, and have a normal conversation about this, instead of you two killing each other?”  
“Fine!” hissed the teen wolf, and crossed his arms like a little girl, who didn’t get things her way.  
Derek had now found his way down to, where the two boys were standing, and stood beside Stiles, and honestly looked like, he could not care less about, what was happening. He just wanted this to be over soon, so he could continue, what he and Stiles, where in the middle of, before Scott decided to interrupt.  
“Well, this was not really the way, that I wanted you to find out about all of this, but that’s too late now. But yeah, me and Derek are a thing now, and have been for a while. I don’t care if you don’t like it. All I’m you for is to just at accept it, because it isn’t just a onetime thing, Scott…I really do care about him, and I know he does too,” explained Stiles, offering a small smile to his boyfriend. “You know, he isn’t the type of person, that you like to think he’s. Once you get to know him, then he’s actually just one big softie”  
Derek could only chuckle at his mates remark because it was true. He had always been a softie, but going through all the trauma in his childhood, with being manipulated and losing his family, then that part disappeared, until Stiles came along. In him he found a new family, a place he could call home.  
“Well, I’m still not keen on this whole thing, but I think you made it pretty clear, that you aren’t interested in my opinion. So, just do what you want, but…” Scott paused and gave a threatening look towards the other alpha, “if he hurts you, then I’m going to kill him”  
“Thanks for the trust, Scott. But I could never hurt him”, Scott still didn’t quite trust him, but detecting no lie, he decided to just let it go, and hoped Derek would live up to his words.  
“Well, isn’t this just some great bonding, that you two have going on”, came the sarcastic comment from Stiles, which was received by some growls from both wolves.  
“I should probably be heading home now, so I will let you guys continue with…Hmmm yeah, whatever you guys were doing”  
Stiles head was starting to turn red of embarrassment, so he was glad, that Scott quickly disappeared out of the front door. Leaving the two alone again.  
“Now that whole thing is over…Maybe we should just continue from, where we left?”, asked Stiles with a shy smile, that Derek always found adorable.  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?”, smirked the alpha, while wrapping his hand around the boys neck, and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, that caused the human to let out a soft moan.  
“Yes please!”, Derek couldn’t say no to that, and carefully lifted the human up, and headed towards the bedroom again.  
As Stiles was laid on the bed and being covered by Derek’s soft hands and small kisses. He was overwhelmed by a massive amount of happiness and love, because he was there with Derek, the love of his life, and nothing would ever beat that.


End file.
